


【昊磊/霍黎】入戏 戏中（五）

by Amiemie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiemie/pseuds/Amiemie





	【昊磊/霍黎】入戏 戏中（五）

澡堂的大门从里面打开的时候，海河帮众人正被陈峥带着人用水冲的站不住脚，硬生生在中间让出一条道来，大风几人急着就要往里冲，离门最近的师爷先听到门开的声音，“吉爷玩得可好？”他还没回头看，就感受到全场一片寂静，只剩下水管向外呲水的声响。

“放我们离开，袁武吉还你。”

霍黎二人同时露出一个笑来，异口同声道。

一行人得了师爷的保证，有条不紊地往丁字号行进，路过通风处，霍震霄跟大风三人交代了两句就拉着黎簇走开了，有人好奇想跟过去，被大风几个一恐吓也只能乖乖跟着回牢房。

黎簇的手腕被攥得生疼，刚走进通风处拐角，他就赶紧解释：“我是为了救你，我有办法脱身……”看着霍震霄难看的脸色，他想起来在对方冲进去前自己的处境，突然觉得自己的解释很无力。

霍震霄冷笑，语气也冷得厉害，“看来你自己也意识到了你的理由有多站不住脚。”

这是黎簇第一次见到霍震霄的这一面，他这才意识到霍震霄对之前自己有多么三月暖阳，哪怕上次把自己欺负狠了，他也没有觉得恐惧或者愤怒，但是现在他居然久违地感到了一丝害怕。

或许是因为心虚，黎簇反而有意提高了声势，一把甩开霍震霄的手，“怎么？我要救你，你不懂感恩也就算了，现在做出一副兴师问罪的样子是准备做什么？”

“我是要兴师问罪，遇到这种事情你为什么不跟我商量，你以为你真为了保护我出了什么事我还会感恩戴德？我告诉你，我只会恨自己没在事情发生前就打断你的腿，让你哪里也去不了！”

“你有病吧？”黎簇本来还有点心虚，被霍震霄这么一通刺激，气性也上来了，“我告诉你又能怎么样？就像现在这样，咱们俩一起得罪海河帮一起被追杀，到时候再一起死？呵，听着倒是浪漫，但这种行为简直蠢得不忍直视！”

“你要清楚，今天我要没赶过去，你可不只是丢掉一条命那么简单！”

“这么说我还得感激你愿意同我一起赴死了？”

霍震霄一时说不过黎簇，见再扯皮下去也没有意义，干脆直接封住了黎簇的嘴，出于愤怒，他边亲边用牙齿狠狠磨着黎簇的唇，黎簇也正在气头上，死咬着牙关不肯松口，霍震霄捏着他的下巴迫使他张口，舌头迅速占领黎簇的口腔，上下横扫，肆无忌惮，逗弄着对方的舌头到处跑，黎簇这一年虽然得到了不少锻炼，但身体素质整体上比不过从小就开始训练的霍震霄，没几个来回便败下阵来，发出阵阵喘息，带着点求饶意味的小声呜咽着。

感受到黎簇的节节败退，霍震霄非但没就此放过他，反倒在黎簇被吻地七荤八素之际，一巴掌拍到他屁股上，黎簇本就被吻得缺氧，眼泛泪光，现下被重重一击，泪水止不住地掉了下来，霍震霄嘴上放过了他，手下却不停，接着又是几巴掌。

黎簇什么时候被人这么欺负过？缓过劲来就要反击，却碍于身子被刚才的亲吻吻到发软，只能恶狠狠一口咬了回去，这一下带了十足的火气，霍震霄只感到上嘴唇一痛，伸出舌头轻轻一舔，一阵阵血腥味在舌尖上泛滥，一气之下他恶狠狠地将黎簇摁在墙上，说：“你不是找操吗，我满足你！”

霍震霄在看到黎簇还想反击的时候便气急攻心，被咬这一口更是火上浇油，摆明了他就压根没认识到自己的错误，索性一把扯掉黎簇的上衣，上手狠狠抓住了他的胸乳，手上用力，硬是将白嫩的乳肉捏的从指缝间露出，黎簇被这么一抓彻底卸掉了力气，堪堪借着身后的墙立住身形，“霍震霄你个王八蛋，死瘪子，人渣……”黎簇骂声不断，霍震霄却理都不理，放开乳肉用力拧着他的乳尖，两颗乳粒皆是红肿不堪，“小畜生……”黎簇想逃但根本提不起力气，以至于最后一声骂已是带了浓重的哭腔。 

“你不会以为这就结束了吧？”

黎簇被收拾的难得服软，软软糯糯的开口，“我错了还不行，老霍你别……”

霍震霄这次却是铁了心要治他，害怕自己听他认错心软，根本不给他说话的机会，低头咬住他的喉结，一路向下，叼住早已充血的乳尖吮吸了起来，黎簇只觉得一阵酥麻从乳首传来，刚止住的眼泪又肆虐起来，“霍震霄，我要杀了你……呜……”

黎簇感觉到放过他胸口的霍震霄要脱自己的裤子，吓得顾不上眼泪，赶紧挣扎起来，奈何根本没有多余的力气，也只能是做做样子，“不…别……”感受到体内探进一根手指，他怒上心头，死死咬住霍震霄颈侧的青筋，霍震霄感到颈间一痛，上半身用力将黎簇抵在墙上，使两人前胸贴紧，方便自己的手指进出，虽有异物进入，但黎簇并没有感到太过难受，他强迫自己冷静下来仔细感受，发觉到那根作乱的手指自带着湿滑感，嘴上说不出话，心里疯狂大骂霍震霄好心机，怕不是在回丁字号的路上就做好了准备。

“你在发抖，”许久没说话的霍震霄贴着黎簇的耳朵轻轻说，“很兴奋，是吗？”说完用自己空闲的手在黎簇早已抬头的性器前摸了一把，“你看，你前面都湿了。”边说边将从黎簇前方蹭到的粘液抹到对方小腹上。

“变态！出去！”憋了许久，黎簇只能蹦出几个字来，他怕自己说得多了发出奇怪的声音，霍震霄肯定又会拿来调笑他。

“嗯啊……”果然还没来及紧闭的嘴在下身探入第二根手指时，发出了变了调的呻吟，黎簇只好又死死咬住霍震霄不敢再松口，他体内的两根手指呈剪刀状做着扩张，待黎簇适应的差不多，第三根手指迅速进入，“唔唔唔，唔唔唔唔……”霍震霄不用想就知道黎簇肯定又在骂他。

“爽不爽，你信不信我能让你光靠后面就射出来。”

黎簇惊恐地睁大了眼睛，试图用手去碰自己的前面，刚握住自己的性器就感到后方的敏感点被霍震霄的手指戳到了，手上瞬间失去力气，只能虚虚地握着，这下也不管会不会发出呻吟，“霍震霄，你碰碰它…啊……”

“叫大哥。”  
“唔…大哥…哈啊……”

霍震霄早就忍得胯下生疼，刚才找到敏感点后一阵按压，此时黎簇的后穴早已湿软不堪，见扩张也做得差不多了，他用膝盖顶开黎簇的双腿，将自己的火热推了进去，谁想到头部刚进去，黎簇就觉得自己不太好，毕竟手指和真家伙的大小还是有区别，他有些退缩，被霍震霄搂着腰拉了回来，这么一拉扯，倒是整根没入了。

“唔……你也太大了！”黎簇双手撑在霍震霄胸口推着他，“你退出去，出去！”

霍震霄也是第一次干这事儿，之前是因为有气，所以不管不顾，但这会气早消了大半，再看黎簇一副惨兮兮的样子，不免有些后悔，因此听黎簇这么一说，也就听话的往外撤。

刚撤得差不多，眼见头部就要撤完，黎簇偏又感到后穴一阵空虚，可瞧见霍震霄一脸心疼地往后退，又是自己先开的口，他也不好意思再说出让对方进来的话，干脆两眼一闭，抬起一条腿勾着霍震霄的腰就往前撞，这么一来后穴吃得更深，因为冲击力太大，霍震霄感觉自己的囊袋都要被撞进黎簇的后穴了。

“啊……”黎簇感到自己的敏感点被重重一顶，全身泛起一阵酥痒，可霍震霄却不知真傻还是装傻地愣在原处，他只好自己动起手来，一只手握着自己的性器，虽然没什么力气，但好过被冷落，缓慢地撸动着，另一只手揉搓着自己的胸部，时不时抠弄一下乳尖，“嗯…唔……”

霍震霄刚开始是被黎簇的主动给惊到了，一时忘了反应，反应过来看到眼前的景象，下身又胀大了几分，呼吸也粗重起来，他一手按住黎簇握着性器的手，另一只手捞起黎簇渐渐开始下滑的腿，下身却慢慢地往外抽，“你知错吗？”

黎簇还想挣扎，“没…没错……”

“不认错我就不操你。”

黎簇感受着体内大了一圈的性器，还在死撑，心想看谁耗不过谁，结果刚滑到穴口的性器又一插到底，精准地撞击到那一点，黎簇差点没忍住尖叫出声，“我…我不是刚才已经认过错了吗？”

“哦，我忘了。”霍震霄面不改色心不跳地回了一句，黎簇已经在心里把他千刀万剐了。

霍震霄遵守承诺地迅速动了起来，一只手仍旧捞着黎簇渐渐无力的腿，另一只撸动着黎簇的性器，牙齿轻轻咬着黎簇的耳朵，慢慢向下吻住他的喉结，喉结是黎簇的敏感区，刚一碰到，黎簇的内壁便收缩起来，霍震霄只感到自己的性器被紧紧包裹住，火热的肠壁仿佛有意识一般绞紧正在前进的硬挺，他急忙退出，手上也放松开，黎簇就这么射了出来，精液溅落在他自身的小腹上，有几滴更是落在了他脸上，显出一派颓靡，恍惚间黎簇以为已经安全了，说话也不过脑子，“霍震霄，你真的是个王八蛋。”

霍震霄看着好了伤疤忘了疼的黎簇忍不住挑了挑眉，“看来你对你大哥的持久力有所误解啊。”说着便将仍旧灼热挺直的性器重新推了回去。

刚经历过高潮的身体哪受得了这个，虽说黎簇刚才该服软服软了，该认错认错了，但他本质上是不认为自己有错的，本以为自己态度都放得那么低了，可显然霍震霄还是不肯放过自己，生气之余还夹杂着些许委屈，干脆不管不顾得破口大骂，可他一个来自于新世纪的高中生，虽然经历过汪家一役，但骂人的能力仍是薄弱，翻来覆去就是那几句畜生，人渣之类的，骂得正在兴头上的霍震霄一阵好笑，忍不住欺负起他来。

“啪”地一声，霍震霄竟又是一巴掌打了下去，他这才发现黎簇被打了屁股之后就会下意识缩紧后穴，比高潮时的紧致只多不少，一时觉得很是有趣，又看着对方被打后不可置信地瞪圆了眼睛，便懵懵懂懂地吻了过去，黎簇想躲，却被霍震霄接下来的话给惊到不敢动。

“你要是敢躲，接下来的几天可能就没办法好好坐凳子了。”霍震霄说着又是一巴掌拍了过去，见黎簇被自己唬住不敢动，他才蜻蜓点水一般啄着眼前人泛着水色的唇，下身迅速抽插着，两手狠狠揉着黎簇的两边臀瓣，不知不觉间黎簇的前方又翘起了头，潺潺地往外冒着水，眼下黎簇难得乖巧，霍震霄便次次冲击那一点，嘴上的吻也渐渐加深，勾着对方的舌头到自己嘴边，轻咬两下便吸允起来，黎簇渐渐泛起一阵窒息感，只看到眼前金星四散，在这种濒临窒息的感觉中，他觉得小腹越来越热，后穴也绞得越来越紧，猝不及防间霍震霄又挥出一巴掌，黎簇一痛之下后穴猛地收紧，前方竟然再一次射出少许精液，而霍震霄还保持着一丝清醒，在最后关头退出的及时，将将射在黎簇的穴口和大腿根处。

“小黎，我霍震霄可从来都是有一说一的。”

还沉浸在二次高潮余韵中的黎簇反应了半天，才明白霍震霄说得是要让他靠后面就射出来，气的不顾身体绵软就要揍人，奈何腰肢酸软，被霍震霄一把捞住牢牢抱在怀里，“我只是太怕失去你了，今天看到你被按在地上，我恨不得把里面的人都千刀万剐。”

黎簇微微叹了口气，心想自己算是彻底栽了，再看着眼前这人衣衫完好，只露出“凶器”的样子，又有些意难平，回头看看自己，全身除了上身的衣衫勉强挂在胳膊上，其他地方毫无遮掩，经过上次折  
磨还未好全的乳尖殷红欲滴，轻轻碰一下都疼得厉害，腰间的青紫手印也还没退去，轻舔了一下下唇，不知何时被咬破的嘴唇也疼得他一机灵，“霍震霄，我严肃的通知你，你这种行为叫做强奸。”

“是吗？”霍震霄就着刚才的润滑和抱着黎簇的姿势，再一次把一根手指塞进对方后穴，“但我觉得刚才那分明是和奸。”

黎簇抬腿要踹他，被霍震霄制止了，“逗你的，我看看你受伤了没有，毕竟在这种地方，我也做不了万全的准备，何况刚才还在气头上。”

“那你还……”

“谁让你净会惹我生气，”看黎簇还想反驳，霍震霄自顾自地接上，“我知道你想说什么，但是你想想你为什么愿意替我去赴约，你说一起赴死是很蠢的行为，理性上我支持这种说法，但我们都只是普通人，有些事情和什么谋略规划气度都无关，我们明知这种做法很蠢但依然会选择这么做，只是因为……”霍震霄轻轻吻着黎簇的发旋，用几乎没有人能听到的声音说道，“……只是因为我爱你罢了。” 

“我发现……”黎簇看着霍震霄良久，却再没下文，低头收拾起来，收拾停当才呆呆地望着霍震霄动了动嘴唇，没有任何声音发出，但霍震霄看着对方微微启合的唇却懂了他在说什么，他在说：“我好像爱上你了。”


End file.
